Assemblies of a motor vehicle, especially the engine or transmission, are connected to the vehicle body or to the body frame by means of several mounting elements. Damping members placed between the mounting elements provide insulation, especially for noise and vibrations, between the engine and the body. The mounting elements are metal parts, typically sheet steel or cast aluminum.
In known mounts for motor vehicle assemblies, each mounting element has holes for attachment to the assembly and to the damping member, with the two attachment points on the mounting element having a permanent position. Large tolerances in the body are compensated for at this assembly joint by means of slots in the mounting element or damping member. Even with slots to compensate for tolerances, it is possible that the mount for the assembly is deformed when tightened. This means that the elastic part of the damping member is deformed and consequently does not possess its optimum noise insulation, not to mention the increased wear caused by the deformation. Lastly, the mounting elements for each additional assembly have different attachment dimensions, so that a variety of mounting elements must be prepared, even if the body dimensions vary only slightly from one another.